Fear In The Darkness
by NovaIce
Summary: Written from a Gamer's Prospective that reflects upon the Remake. This is a Blind Experience. Rated M for various reasons. Enjoy.
1. First Encouter

Dear Typewriter... (or whomever will run into these notes)...

I ran into my first Crimson Head in that hallway before that Picture/Crow room. I saw its claws; trying to burn it, but instead of playing dead and proceeding, it got up attacking me.

So I had to run around the estate to get the Shotgun to make sure it wouldn't come back. Though, I forgot my Canister that holds my Kerosene. Does that mean by the time I head back around; I will need to still have my Shotgun? I will see soon enough, though I feel terrified. I don't want to go back and fight it. I never dealt with something like this before.

In the darkness does indeed lie my fear, but I have been coming to terms to try and face that fear. There are just some things that will never leave me. As I sit in the East Stairwell Storage Room. I contemplate. For now I am safe.

I am taking a break to record my thoughts because there are other things I am experiencing for the first time like I am a kid again. Having memories of my dad playing through this game... it makes me feel heartfelt.

I am not only facing my fear, but facing my past. Reliving the old memories of when things used to be simpler for Resident Evil. This is something I know I won't be experiencing again.


	2. Back to the Beginning

To Whomever will see these Notes;

Quite a few days ago; I decided to face an old fear. Though knowing I couldn't get Dolphin to work correctly with my game; I decided to tinker around with it and even though it's not 100% it will still work to experience the game for the first time without consequences or at least not many...

I am deciding to play through as Chris Redfield. I would have picked Jill; but something told me seeing it's my first time, Chris will take more damage. This will help me navigate through the mansion easier. I also chose to Hike over Climb for my first playthrough seeing I will want to enjoy the scenery and not be ambushed by zombies.

The mansion is completely different than I remember. I find myself wondering the rooms, looking for the sword key seeing that the easiest route to find Rebecca is locked. There are so many rooms to rediscover. I feel trapped.

After sometime, I found an arrow with a Removable Arrowhead. Upon examining it; it said: "The arrowhead is made from peridot, sometimes referred to as a "poor man's emerald"."

What could this be used for? I took a break to figure it out. Maybe if I take my time; I won't have to feel so rushed with my game. ...

Though, not being completely stupid. I will figure this out.

(More will be written according to saves in game I made.)


	3. Filling His Shoes

I return into the Dining Hall with Chris.

The faint ticking of the clock faintly in the background as I observe the environment. "WAIT! I remember a door leading to something important! That one on the top of the stairs!" Heading on through, I am still expecting a zombie to chase after me. Yet nothing happens.

I end up observing an odd gravestone, placing the arrowhead on there. (How Chris climbed up is never shown, he just somehow has magical arms). I rush down the stairs; hoping to proceed with the game. Then I see it. The coffin. I remember there being a zombie there.

Damn... what will happen? I don't have much ammo. I check the Book that sits on the Pedestal. "Will you take the Book of Curse?" The game asks. I hesitate. Saying No. I don't know what will happen. What else is going to happen? Maybe I should prepare myself for a jumpscare.

I muster up my courage. Picking up the book. I find a key on the back... I obtained the Sword Key; though Chris decides to read the book (I don't know if it's important yet)...

The four masks,  
a mask that speaks no evil...  
a mask that smells no evil...  
a mask that sees no evil...  
a mask that cannot speak, smell,  
or see evil...

When all four fall into place,  
evil will awaken.

What is this about? I don't know, but now I found a way to explore the mansion. Ok Chris... just don't give me a heart attack.


	4. Zombies That Linger Our Minds

Before I brush upon the rest of this... I wish to detail upon my return to the Spencer Estate.

Chris... yes. I chose him, but I was confused. Very confused. They asked me if I preferred Hiking or Climbing. I see what you did there Capcom. I will choose Hiking first seeing that Mountain Climbing DOES often come with the challenge.

I skip the Opening Scene. I remember watching it and enjoying it. I met up with the first zombie that turns back at you. I didn't react because I wasn't six anymore. So as an intention; I turned right back around to meet up with those who weren't there.

After grabbing Jill's Handgun (The Beretta I know). I then know you can get ammo from Kenneth's Corpse from the Original Game. Instead I got a videotape. What was on it... I still had yet to find out so I took it with me.

There was a door here I never saw before. I entered with caution, avoiding the one in the hallway. I didn't want to waste my ammo on him yet. There is complete silence, a hall.. I was expecting something to jump at me... nothing.

I pass up the empty cage at first, then realize that there are bullets for my handgun there. Wonderful news. I am now slowly collect ammo! I wonder into another room, finding an arrow.

I know I can easily avoid the zombies. Not a problem. I still hope something doesn't jump out at me...

I remember grabbing the map through that statue. That was simple enough, but then I remember that "guards" that Ink Ribbon. I can finally make my first save!

Well, he isn't there, but I got my Ink Ribbon. Where is... oh my there he is! Chris get up. Wait... what if he turns into a Crimson Head? Damn. Run I don't have a lot of bullets either. I should avoid him for now. WAIT! The Cabinet. I can trap him. Can't I? I should push it there...

It worked.

I wonder what other things I can find. Maybe I should wonder upstairs. Wait. what is this door? It's unlocked... Oh yeah I remember exploring this area. This is where I found that Arrow. Maybe I should investigate the arrow...


	5. What Is Needed

I had the ability to travel now, but more like just wondering through places I already knew.

I remember as I had gotten the arrow, avoided many zombies and even pushed on through. I remember heading to my first storage room. I had to get rid of some the items. My inventory was full.

I headed up stairs, to the right and through where many locked doors would be, but knowing from experience, that the storage room I was heading to was closer.

As I shot my way through zombies and down the stairs, I found the Canister to put the Kerosene in... I remember watching gameplay that you can burn the zombies. So after sorting through a few things; preserving my health items, mixing herb etc, I gathered what they offered. Ammo.

I find a few things and even how to dispose of corpses correctly as followed:

Special Instructions when Disposing

Dead Bodies

We have new information regarding those "beings". They may appear to be dead, but in fact, they are able to come back to life. However, there are ways to prevent them from becoming active again.

Currently, there are two known methods to cease resurrection:

INCINERATION  
DESTRUCTION OF THE HEAD

If further methods are discovered, they will be notified immediately.

Meanwhile to those of you who still have the will to live, oil has been placed on the first floor of the mansion. Take as much as you need.

You'll need something to light it with, which you'll need to find by yourself.

-

I knew with this, I could burn the two main ones in the area. Seeing this would be a common area I pass through.

I would wonder a bit more, seeing a Dog Whistle. I didn't pick it up until after I saved. Something told me that it was for the better.

-

Today, Sir Spencer told me to hide something where no one could find it.

Well, I had this idea, I figured if I could somehow have it protected by a dangerous animal, like the vicious canine that lives here, no one would be able to get near it.

As far as I can tell, the mutt is always hanging around the second floor balcony on the west side of the terrace, and he ought to come running at the sound of a dog whistle.

This is where you come in. The thing is, I reckon you're the only person that can get near that damn dog without risking a serious mauling.

Which means only you can get this collar on him. The object Sir Spencer wants hidden is concealed inside.

You're the only person I can trust with this. Of course you'll get something out of it as well. Remember that certain item that you've always wanted to get hold of?

Well, in exchange for your services, I just might be able to get it for you. This could work out well for both of us...

Jon Toleman

-

I wondered into the hallway where the Crow/Picture Room would be, but knowing I was focused on other things, I had wondered to the left; where the Jill Sandwich Room presented itself.

I checked the oh so common bathroom, being presented with the zombie in the tub. I burned him. I then wonder on through again. Checking the door to Chris's left before proceeding through to the Dog Hallway. Door was locked. I knew it often said it needed the Armor Key, but this time it was different. That it only required the Old Key.

Proceeding through the Dog Hallway, I was immediately attacked. Though I jumped. I wasn't afraid. I was in control of my situation, leaving and re-entering the hall. I shot him down, unlocking the door on the other end (after picking up the ammo clip in the usual place and a self defense dagger.)

I was now wanting to have a bit more fun with the zombie that was after me earlier in the Statue Room; observing him as I blocked it again. I shrugged, continuing on my journey.

Unlocking the door above the Dining Room and heading down into the second storage room while being welcomed by one zombie, yet I didn't see the one behind me. Though I had time to avoid him after the one on the stairs was supposed dead.

Entering the Storage Room, I had the chance to arrange a few more things and even take an Old Key I found earlier. As I left, I found the zombie I thought I killed, to be still alive. Chris was lucky; shooting its head off. I smiled, avoided the other one, and entered the Balcony where that Dog would be.

Calling the dog and grabbing the Armor Key. ... From there I was a bit stumped. I decided to take a break.

"There's a switch. Will you press it? A coin was hidden inside the collar."


	6. Rebecca, I Finally Found You!

Nice to meet you Rebecca.

After retrieving the actual Armor Key, I head to see Rebecca and Richard. As I go to gather the Serum, I have not one, but two jumpscares in the matter of minutes. As I head through the Jill Sandwich Hall; not two, but three zombies crash into the hall through the windows. I panic, running. I have the pleasant conversation where I need to get the Serum for Richard. Not a big deal... Right?

Wrong.

As I cross the common Main Hallway (where I see as another sanctuary when needed) I head into the Upper Dinning Room and racing on through to the Drug Room. Wait. Why is that door making noise? Shit... this can't be good. The music plays... A zombie has made its way into the Stairway. I flee, yelling at Chris to run faster, but yelling at my computer isn't going to help.

This forced me to find an alternative route. I made it to Richard, give him the Serum; go to the Dining Room remembering I should grab the Jewel (I know it's called Gemstone in this one, but I am used to it being called a JEWEL.) I place it into the Tiger's Eye, then going into one of my favorite rooms...

May 9, 1998

Played poker tonight with Scott and Alias from Security, and Steve from Research. Steve was the big winner, but I think he was cheating. Scumbag.

May 10, 1998

One of the higher—ups assigned me to take care of a new creature. It looks like a skinned gorilla. Feeding instructions were to give it live animals.

When I threw in a pig, the creature seemed to play with it...tearing off the pig's legs and pulling out the guts before it actually started eating.

May 11, 1998

At around 5 A.M., Scott woke me up. Scared the shit out of me, too. He was wearing a protective suit. He handed me another one and told me to put it on. Said there'd been an accident in the basement lab.

I just knew something like this would happen. Those bastards in Research never sleep, even on holiday.

May 12, 1998

I've been wearing the damn space suit since yesterday. My skin's getting grimy and feels itchy all over. The goddamn dogs have been looking at me funny, so I decided not to feed them today. Screw 'em.

May 13, 1998

Went to the Infirmary because my back is all swollen and feels itchy. They put a big bandage on it and told me I didn't need to wear the suit anymore. All I wanna do is sleep.

May 14, 1998

Found another big blister on my foot this morning. I ended up dragging my foot all the way to the dog's pen. They were quiet all day, which is weird.

Then I realized some of them had escaped. Maybe this is their way of getting back at me for not feeding them the last three days. If anybody finds out, I'll have my head handed to me.

May 16, 1998

Rumors going around that a researcher who tried to escape the estate last night was shot. My entire body feels hot and itchy and I'm sweating all the time now.

I scratched the swelling on my arm and a piece of rotten flesh dropped off. What the hell's happening to me?

May 19, 1998

Fever gone but itchy. Today hungry and eat doggy food.

May 21 1998

Itchy itchy Scott came ugly face so killed him. Tasty.

4 / /

Itchy. Tasty.

-

I grab what is offered to me and I depart. Grabbing the Broken Shotgun, I figured it was time to get it before advancing any further without it. I hurried through the first zombie hallway. Chris blew off it's head. I was good. It felt good. I knew eventually I would need to come back through here for a few puzzle pieces.

I grab the Shotgun, placing it into the East Stairwell Storage Room. Though knowing I sense another break regarding my Anxiety Levels; I grab the music sheet from the Music Room. I saw that I need to quit. I saved. Seeing that the music was missing a page.. I couldn't deal with the stress of finding it again.


	7. Who Was This Man?

Upon watching someone having fun with the One Deadly Zombie mode, I waited until a day passed before settling back into Resident Evil. Which comes to what was planned this Morning. I gathered enough courage again.

I gather the music sheet that is in the room before the Snake Boss. I place together the music sheet; seeing that I can now have Rebecca play the Moonlight Sonata...

Sure Rebecca, I'll let you practice while I gather a few things necessary (I hope to GOD something else doesn't jump out at me). I wondered for a bit because I remember that I gathered the Emblem as a subconscious habit. As Rebecca is sounding better. I join her.

The song played this time around made me get teary. I remembered as a kid, this is how I was introduced to Classical Music. I remember enjoying it as a kid through the Original Game.

I exchange the Emblems, read a Journal Entry that almost made me wonder...

-

Nov. 24, 1967

Eleven days have past since arriving on this estate. How did I end up like this? A guy in a lab coat came with a plate of skimpy meal and said to me, "Sorry to put you through this, but it's for security reasons." That's when it hit me. It all makes sense now.

There are only two people that know the secret of this mansion, Sir Spencer and myself. If they kill me, Sir Spencer will be the only person that knows the secret.

But for what purpose? It doesn't matter now. It's too dangerous here. My family... I hope they are all right.

I've decided to escape... Jessica, Lisa, I pray you are safe.

Nov. 26, 1967

How could I be so careless? I lost my favorite lighter–the one Jessica gave me for my birthday. Now it's going to be that much harder to get out this dark place.

Nov. 13th, the date when my fate was sealed. My aunt was hospitalized just three days before. Jessica and Lisa said that they were going to visit her. I wish I could be there with them.

But wait, even as I'm writing my memory is coming back to me more vividly. Just before I passed out, I remember the men in the lab coats said something like, "Most likely your family is already..." I pray for their safety.

Nov. 27, 1967

Somehow I managed to get out that room. But getting out of this mansion won't be as easy. I have to get past all the booby–traps. Tiger Eyes, Gold Emblem... I have to try and remember for my own sake.

Nov. 29, 1967

I can't get out. I have tried every possible way to escape but only to be faced with the reality that I'm trapped.

I've been everywhere. The laboratory with the large glass tubes filled with formaldehyde and those dark, wet and eerie caves... What can I do?

At first I didn't want to believe my eyes. But that familiar high—heeled shoe in the corridor... It was like reflex. One name came to my mind, Jessica!

I don't want to believe they share the same fate as me. No! I can't give up hope. I have to hope they're alive.

Nov. 30, 1967

I haven't had anything to eat or drink for the past few days. I feel like I'm going crazy.

Why is this happening to me? Why do I have to die like this? I was too obsessed with designing this ghastly mansion. I should have known better.

Nov. 31, 1967

It was a dark and damp underground tunnel. And another dead end. But even in the darkness something caught my eye.

Carefully, I lit the last match, I had to see what it was.

A grave! But deeply engraved into the stone was my name!

"George Trevor"

At that instant, it all became clear to me. Those bastards knew from the beginning that I'd die here and I fell right into their trap.

But it's too late now. I'm losing it. Everything is becoming so far away. Jessica... Lisa... Forgive me.

Because of my ego, I got both of you involved in this whole damn conspiracy. Forgive me. May god justify my death in exchange for your safety.

George Trevor

-

I solved the clock puzzle. Which at first, I will admit that it was hard enough to solve for a minute, but at least I wasn't undermined. I was to prepare for the Snake Boss. As I did; I grabbed the Shotgun, a few healing items. Mixed Herbs and a First Aid Spray.

"What big fangs you have!" I said to the bastard. Yeah. I was frightened, but I defeated him, gathering the what was in the corner of that Attic. A Death Mask?

By now, I thought it would be smart to save it. So heading up and on the way into the Armor Puzzle Room, I thought it was going to be hard to solve, but that wasn't the case. It only took me a minute. Grabbing a Jewelry Box, I saw it could be opened with switches upon examining it...

I figured it out within seconds, taking yet another Death Mask inside.

Then I figured through this trial, I would save it for another break...

I went on through to the Crow/Gallery Room. The door opened behind me. I rushed inside to see if I can try and solve the puzzle. I couldn't my first try. So I figured I could try again when possible. Upon escaping the crows, I was soon cornered by not one zombie, but two.

I killed them both, burning one, but I saw that one couldn't be.. I ran out of Kerosene again. No surprise. So I went to gather more, but upon exiting; Chris informed me that he broke the door (thank you Chris) ... This would mean going through and avoiding the zombies in that infested hallway that gave me a panic attack.

I went to burn the body... but then... I saw it. The zombie had claws. My eyes widened as the zombie floated to its feet. Now charging at me. I ran. Grabbing the Shotgun, making my efforts to round about the Estate again, taking any remaining courage I had, shooting it all to hell.

I fled into the East Stairwell, needing safety and deciding I was done for a while. I would stop there and clear my mind... you guys know that story seeing it was recorded as my first Crimson Head Encounter.

Why would I write about my experience? Something told me I had to... so I followed that voice in the back of my head.


	8. Adventuring Outside the Estate

I find myself ending the session of Resident Evil this night. It's getting late. I saved it in some sort of Cabin. When I checked it; Chris said the Firewood was Fresh. Is this where I am going to meet Lisa Trevor I read about? I can't help, but to feel sorry for her.

I used up what was left of the Armor Key around the mansion, gathering small items such as the Wind Crest and to see Forest. I placed his body to rest. What I find unusual, however, is that Chris refused to burn the body. "It's not necessary." Is all I would get in response to using the Kerosine.

June 3, 1998

My dearest Alma,

Let me first apologize for not being able to call you. A man wearing sunglasses didn't permit any phone calls. Sorry Alma.

I sit here trying to think of where to begin, of how to explain in a few simple words all that's happened in my life since we last spoke, and already I fail. I hope this letter finds you well, and that you'll forgive the tangents of my pen; this isn't easy for me.

Even as I write, I can feel the simplest of concepts slipping away, lost to feelings of despair and confusion-but I have to tell you what's in my heart before I can rest. Alma, please believe that what I'm telling you is the truth. The entire story would take hours for me to tell you, and time is short, so accept these things as fact: last month there was an accident in the lab and the virus we were studying leaked.

All my colleagues who were infected are dead or dying, and the nature of the disease is such that those still living have lost their senses. This virus robs its victims of their humanity, forcing them in their sickness to seek out and destroy life. Even as I write these words, I can hear them, pressing against my door like mindless, hungry animals.

Alma, I have tried to survive only to see you again. But my efforts only delayed the inevitable; I am infected, and there is no cure for what will follow — except to end my life before I lose the only thing that separates me from them.

My love for you.

In an hour I'll have entered my eternal sleep where there is peace. Please understand. Please know that I'm sorry.

Martin Crackhorn

What kind of name is that? ... I wonder if Chris gave Alma this? (Fanfic anyone?)

I faced off not only one Crimson Head, but two. I killed off the zombies in that Jill Sandwich Hallway after retrieving a Key in the Kitchen Basement. Though the Basement wasn't all that new; I was able to get the Dagger Defense Item and a clip, so using up that Sword Key didn't feel like a total waste. Doing all of this and being able to avoid the zombie on the floor without him getting up wasn't too hard of a challenge.

I forgot that there was a zombie that would open the door after dragging itself down the stairs. I only shot it a few times as its head blew off. I noticed that the one I left alive on the ground was crawling at me. It's nice to see one crawling. I don't know. It just feels nice I was able to get away without a zombie lunging up to attack me. Maybe the Crimson Heads set me on edge?

As I go to pick up the Chemical, I am in range of more Herbs; Green and Red. I mix them together to get more, though some I leave just for the second trip, though I see that I also have more Kerosine. I fill up my Container just in case, not knowing if I will need it (you can never be too careful).

As I advance with the item given to me by George. Though he wasn't much of an impact seeing I only used a Shotgun against him. In the process of saving my Mixed Herbs and First-Aid Spray tucked away just in case. I felt a bit more confident. As I entered the pathway to the Guardhouse, a Zombie Dog rustles through the bushes, giving me a bit of time, though I did jump when he attacked.

I placed the Metal Object I got from George into the slot. The door opened. Instead of rushing through the area to find a Crank or perhaps Herbs like in the Original, I am instead met with a fork in the road (of course having to pick up the shiny items along the way). I am presented with a small puzzle; Cerberus Dogs kinda guarding a gate. There has to be a symbolism...

It's a short clever puzzle. I solve the puzzle, pass on through, hearing a moan. I heard it in the Mansion before.. I remember it. I come to a Cabin. Something that reminded me of Evil Dead directly. Which made me wanna laugh, though I am not too concerned. I examine the area a bit, placing away any unnecessary items I may not need at the time. I then head back to pick up the Green Herbs.

I get a chance to settle as I review my session upon saving. The game I am now getting used to. I am thankful I can take the time to relax. It's nice not having to be bombarded with zombies all at once. I am happy I chose the Hiking Mode.

There's a journal left by someone.

Nov. 14, 1967

I feel dizzy after that shot they gave me. I don't see Mom. Where did they take her? She promised that we would escape together. Did she escape alone and leave me behind?

Nov. 15, 1967

I found Mom. We ate together. I was very happy.

But she was a fake. Not my real Mom. Same face but different inside.

Have to find Mom. Have to give face back to mother.

I got Mom's face back. Nobody can have my Mom except me. I attach her face to me so she doesn't go away. Because Mom sad when I meet her without her face.

Nov. 17, 19 7

from inside box, scent of mommy. maybe true mother there. stone box hard. It hurt. steel rope in the way. can't see mother becuz 4 stones.

19

dadddy atached first momm atached scond

iNside reD and sLimy whiTe and haRd

not true moM wheRe

dunno dadd found mum again

when atachd momMy she moved no more she screaming

why? Jst want to b with her

4

mom where?

I mis you


	9. Jaws Part 2

I am taking a break from being ambushed by Neptune. That big shark seemed to have gotten me. Though this is no surprise. He got me pretty good. It wasn't that scary seeing that Jaws isn't one of my favorite movies.

I am now in the Scientists' Residence. You could have already guessed that. Upon leaving the Evil Dead Cabin after retrieving the Crank, I was attacked by Lisa Trevor. Though, I was prepared, shooting her with the Shotgun. Though, I took off running how I could, being met by a zombie. Didn't want to kill him though. Pumped a few handgun bullets into him and ran to a short puzzle that allowed access to the Magnum Revolver.

Knowing this is one of the best weapons in the game, I would store this when I got to the Residence. As I ran through the Courtyard/Garden, Brad Vickers chimes in. Thank you Brad BTW, if you didn't leave, we wouldn't have gone through I am glad what Nemesis did to you in Resident Evil 3.

Off topic related note. You know that it's Brad at the Police Station when you get the Special Costume Key in Resident Evil 2, but wouldn't that mean that Leon's/Claire's Events came after or at least one of them would have crossed paths with Jill Valentine at some point? Possibilities. Think of them.

Anyway Brad, thank you. I attack the Dogs, picking up a few Herbs. I then used the Crank I found in the Evil Dead Cabin; proceeding through the pathway, though I don't run into any Snakes which is weird. By now, I know I would. I make my pathway, now seeing the Snakes drop as I enter the Residence.

Door is locked. Of course it's locked Chris. It's always locked... I moved the box to get around Plant 42. I know he attacks you if you don't place the box right. I enter the Storage Room, placing away a few things.

I collect a few things with the rooms of the Web Spinners. Terrified of them (not because of the game, but it's because I hate spiders in general). "Lamp isn't lit." I use Chris's Lighter. As I see symbols appearing; I check out the remaining items around the area. Shotgun Cartridges, a Red Book (which became an Unprinted Book as I examine it) and a Green Herb.

Examining the pool table, I then run around the Bar, making notes of the strange looking eyes and Pool Table. Of course this has to be important. I don't do the best drawings, but it's not like I am taking my time to draw the damn things. I just want to keep them in mind. Maybe they could be useful.

I found a key labeled "001" as I decapitate a zombie's head. No surprise that I'm ambushed...

"Plant 42 Report"

Four days have passed since the accident. The plant at Point 42 is growing at an amazing rate.

Although there are many unknown aspects about this plant, we know that in comparison with the other group of plants, the T—Virus has had a substantially stronger affect on this one.

The T—Virus has drastically morphed its host's anatomy as well as its size. Looking at its current state, it's difficult to imagine its original appearance. Nowhere on Earth will you find anything like it.

We've also found that PLANT 42 has two main source of acquiring its necessary nutrients. One source is through its root. Somehow it has rooted itself down into the basement.

Immediately after the accident, a scientist went mad and destroyed the Aqua Ring. Ever since, the basement has been like a pool. There is a high possibility that it's one of the chemicals in the water that's promoting the PLANT 42's rapid growth.

However, we have yet to determine the specific chemical.

A bulb—like body of the PLANT 42 has been sighted hanging from the ceiling of the first floor. We are sure that it used the air ducts to reach the first floor. Numerous long tentacle—like vines are protruding from the bulb.

We believe the vines are the second means of acquiring its nutrients. When the PLANT 42 senses prey, it uses the tentacle—like vines to capture its prey. After doing so, suckers on the vine drain the prey of its blood.

We've also noticed that it has some intelligence. When it captures its prey or when it's inactive, the vines twine around the door to stop possible intruders.

Unfortunately, a several of our scientists have already fallen victim to this PLANT 42. When we heard the stories from the survivors, they all observed one thing in common:

When the uniform petal—like flaps open and reveal its vital internals, it has a tendency to become more aggressive.

One witness reported that it was as if it was trying to protect itself. Why it behaves the way it does is still unknown.

May 21, 1998  
Henry Sarton

-

I shrug, not wanting to head back into the basement yet. Instead I head back to the first door that Chris couldn't open. I hear something from afar, I get my weapon ready, but don't shoot. ... Some poor bastard hung himself. I don't run, but walk past him, finding a Self Defense Gun and a Suicide Note.

June 22, 1998

I had to do it. We ran from those things — helping each other to survive. But Robert started to show the symptoms. I had to do it. Those damn things are pure evil.

There was no other way. He would have done the same if it were the other way around. After I put him out of his misery I had to just put him in the bathroom. Now I'm probably the last one...

How could this happen? I'll never forgive myself for being part of this project. Eventually I'll get what's coming to me, though. There's no way to escape from this nut house. It's just a matter of time now.

Everything is set. All I need is a little courage to get it done. Knowing that I'll leave many things undone is regret beyond words.

But, this is better than just waiting to turn into one of them. Please understand and at least let me end my life as a person.

There's a message on the back.

Linda, please forgive me...

-

I thought of my situation, thinking it was harsh, though I leave the body hang there. I also enter the bathroom where this guy's friend is, grabbing the Control Key. Though wanting to avoid killing him, I couldn't. He got up right as I added the Control Key to my inventory. I used a Dagger and burned his body. Putting his soul to rest.

As I head back into the area of the basement, I push the shelves, revealing the stairs. Not a big deal. That hasn't changed, nor has the boxes to push them into the water to make a path. I check the door; "Locked on the other side." Of course you are.

I debated taking the Green Herb that sits in the area. I decide to leave it behind, seeing I could use it later. As I enter the area, Richard is frightened. My God.. Neptune. Poor Richard... Richard, I wish there was a way to keep you alive and make a game out of you... just saying.

Though, again this never scared me, but... Neptune got me as I tried to advance. I take a break. Don't blame me. I'm hungry. Time for a late lunch. I will replay the same area when I get a few things done.


End file.
